Talk:Taihou/@comment-83.144.127.194-20131227193956/@comment-83.144.127.194-20131228200933
Damn, I would totally say you are right if not the fact that I believe evasion doesn't matter for any other ships than CLs and DDs. Yeah as for E-4 there was said to use line abreast(evasion formation), it was really bad as it always failed at BB node. I used double line(armor + damage formation), think yourself what do you use more frequently, double line or line abreast? Cut-in's ignore armor and evasion? Hime didn't get hit 4 times in row because of armor? No, no and again no. I will start with Hime saying that 1 from 4 of those attacks where cut-in. So why Hime with 7 hp on critical avoided freaking cut-in!? But even if it was just my biggest misfortune I will tell you that before events I was using only cut-in EQ and when you see your flagship Shimakaze doing cut-in and missing you think something is wrong, right? DDs are strongest at night, more than it it was cut-in, more than it, it was Shimakaze, best DD stat-wise(I will add she was already remodelled so don't even bring that). So tell me again how cut-in's ignore evasion and armor... Now for Taihou. We constantly compare max stats, but first thing is that it's not confirmed she really does have 59 max, I won't believe that after 40 levels of exping you remodel her and what you can get for next 59 levels are only mere 2 evasion more... Sure, it's on one wiki, but that's not enough of proof, if someone will show screen with high leveled Taihou I can take it, but if some wiki randomly says it not even week after releasing her and more than it, during event which rather incourages you to leave LSC for after-event time it's rather doubtful. But sure, it can end as true, but then again, I bring to high ranked maps some low level ships to make them exp faster, so it's not weird to see for example 26 level Zuihou with only 36 evasion. And you know... during her 26 levels she got hit less times than her level(count fact she had lower evasion when she had lower level) is now and 70% of them wasn't endangaring. So if 36 evasion is good enough why 59 is bad? Sure, she has lowest evasion(assuming it's even true), but 59 is more than enough. Anything above 40 is enough. I won't bring fact about 30 being fine for subs, since as you said they can have it counted in some else way, but there is my Zuihou example above, she WASN'T even flagship until level 20 and amount of times she was in moderate damage can be counted with one hand. If you want to bring something like "but you had 6 ships" then I would doubt how do you really want to use Taihou. And of course it wasn't 5 world, so you can say it wasn't perfect test, but there were lots of elites and flagships, so don't worry.